


"We have to Talk..."

by Tyson_is_queer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, I just want to put all the trigger warnings there just in case, Jeremy is too, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mentions of drugs, Mostly Fluff, Not really detailed though, Please don't read if you are sensitive to the following things, Teenagers, boyf riends - Freeform, but theres fluff!, jeremy Heere has PTSD guys!, mentions of previous rape, mentions of weed, meremy hell, michael is touched starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyson_is_queer/pseuds/Tyson_is_queer
Summary: Jeremy noticed subtle changes in his best friends behavior.They need to talk.One talk at a time Jeremy.(Michael is touched starved (kinda) and Jeremy is worried)(also inspired from this one shot on tumblr!)link: https://prompt-master.tumblr.com/post/171674430124/i-miss-everything-you





	"We have to Talk..."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I miss everything about you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362439) by prompt-master. 



> Heyyya I worked on this for only 5 hours, so there will be a few mistakes! So just point them out and I shall fix them! Thank you!
> 
> Also please don't get mad I made Jeremy seem like an asshole.
> 
> I head cannon, that him, rich, and Jake have to undergo some time on the 'get out of being an asshole' company before they are super nice. Jeremy is a good boy, but he's just afraid he's going to get hurt again. So that's why he seems like an asshole, but he's not!
> 
> And Michael's no saint either! If/when I make a part two I want to make sure to include both bad sides of the characters, so you know they love each other for the true them!
> 
> SO THANKS FOR READING! <3

Jeremy looked around at the sea of kids in the hallway. His eyes occasionally glancing to Michael’s locker waiting for his friends arrival.

 

Jeremy huffed out in annoyance at his best friends lack of timeliness. Of course Michael would miss their first gaming night since the squip incident a months ago.

 

Those months were awfully busy.

 

On those days Jeremy's father made sure that his life was a living _hell_ , but that's okay at least he’s trying to be a parent.

 

He was checked up on constantly, Christine and him had a date, Rich insisted on spending time with him. Jake wanted to apologize. Chloe came and said a half assed attempt at sorry.

 

God it was too much.

 

He just needed a break.

 

Once he spotted the red flashy hoodie he smiled sincerely at the figure bobbing his head to most likely bob Marley.

 

_Michael_

 

Michael slipped his headphones to his neck and grinned at jeremy with all his might.

 

“Ready for your ass to be kicked!” michael declared winking.

 

“Oh _Mr. Cocky big shit_ , you ready for your take down.” Jeremy threw back laughing.

 

They both laughed together for a moment, until.

  
Jeremy put his hand on Michaels back.

 

Michael stopped laughing and was processing.

 

Jeremy noticed the lack of amusement in his best friends appearance so he slowly ripped his hand away from Michaels back.

 

“A-anyway let's go to your house!” Jeremy announced walking fast paced to the school doors. 

 

“O-oh.. Yeah!” Michael picked up on his amusement and marched forward with Jeremy to the front.

 

They stepped outside admiring the warmth of the sun. The glowy haze making its way to their faces slowly.    
  
Almost angelic in a way.

 

They made their way to the ‘golden’ PT cruiser. Which to Jeremy looks like a ‘shit’ colored PT cruiser, but it's whatever.

 

Michael opened the doors to the car for Jeremy bowing as Jeremy scoffed and sat in.

 

Michael rushed to his side and did his talk about buckling up safety.

 

Once they were situated he started to drive his 10 minute drive to his house.

 

The ride their was filled with 80’s music, soundtracks, and rambling of the newest Super Smash Bros coming out.

 

“I’m just saying if the people wanted one they would have-”

 

“That this were your wrong my good sir.” Jeremy interrupted with a smile.

 

They both bickered until they made it inside Michael’s house.

 

Jeremy noticed something off…

 

Michael and his family usual had pictures of Jeremy, with Michael of course on this glass table.

 

All of Jeremy’s pictures...are **gone**.

 

Jeremy didn’t want to put too much thought into it, until he went into Michael’s room/basement.

 

The sweet smell of cookies and weed, was now only a smell of stale weed and sweat.

 

Jeremy tried not to show his utter disgust to the smells in the basement.

 

Michael seemed to have grown used to it-Jeremy is not calling his friend a slob! No no, just he needs to put some good old perfume in here.

 

The room itself was pretty much normal.

 

But.

 

No pictures of Jeremy anywhere.

 

Most of Michael’s childhood was spent with Jeremy, so almost every picture he had was with him.

 

What Happened? Where did they all go?

 

Jeremy tried to keep this to the back of his mind as he saw Michael start up his Xbox. 

 

Michael sat down in his beanbag holding his controler, when Jeremy noticed there was only one bean bag.

  
“Oh shit I forgot, the other bean bags in the closet upstairs, b-r-b imma go get it.” Michael stood up and ran his way to get it.

 

Jeremy gave him a weak smile. Jeremy looked at Michaels room, it was still the same. Just it lacked that homey feeling. 

 

Something clawed at the pit of Jeremys stomach.    
  


He did it all wrong, he just knew it, Michael didn’t deserve this. 

 

Calm down Jeremy, he took a deep breath in and held it. Then he let it out. 

 

Michael came back down the steps with the galaxy printed bean bag covered in lint and other dirty items.

 

“Here ya go!” Michael threw the beanbag onto jeremys face.

 

Jeremy fell backwards into Michaels bean bag (luckily) and minimal damage was done, besides for Jeremy grabbing from Michaels bed a white pillow and smacking him in the head. 

 

Jeremy’s face turned pure disgust and he narrowed his eyes distastefully.

 

“This means war.” Jeremy growled grabbing the other white pillow.

 

Jeremy strikes first hitting Michael in his stomach. Michael ran behind Jeremy, smacked him with the pillow across the back. Forward Jeremy stumbled and stood his ground. He hit Michael in the face. Michael was falling backwards.

 

Jeremy grasped Michael’s hand, forgetting that Michael is ten times stronger and heavier than him, so he fell as well.

They fell with a thud and Jeremy was right on top of Michael.

 

Michael melted at the touch.

 

“Ahh shit Michael let me-“ Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy and pulled him closely.

 

Jeremy was absolutely terrified, he felt like his body couldn’t move.

 

It wasn’t happening again, it wasn’t happening again.

 

Michael noticed this and idmeditally released his grasp on Jeremy.

 

He pushed Jeremy away.

 

“S-sorry, i-I don’t know why I did that... Let’s play some games!” Michael grabbed his controller and selected a level.

 

Jeremy kept hold of his controller tightly. Trying to keep calm from the sudden closeness.

 

They played a couple levels of some kind of stupid rendering game, before calling a bathroom and a snack brake.

 

Jeremy stepped into the bathroom and locked it.

 

He looked at his reflection hesitantly.

 

He rubbed his face feeling the excess oils and sweat on his pale face.

 

He took his piss in the toilet. _Where else would you take a piss?_

 

Jeremy marched to the faucet and let the cold water sit over his hands for a while.

 

He cupped his hands letting the water fill and poured it on to his face.

 

With his cardigan he allowed himself to dry his face.

 

He unlocked the door and walked out to see Michael on his android.

 

Michael looked up to Jeremy beaming with a light smile.

 

“What took you so long Jer?!” He laughed “jerking off?” 

 

Jeremy gasped and pretended to look offended. 

 

“I’m offended! My own best friend accusing me of masturbating in their _Christian household!?”_ Jeremy put his hand on his head for dramatic affect.

 

They both laughed for a while and went back to their routine.

 

They started playing the sims (arguing what their ‘child’ would be named) 

 

They munched on some Doritos and other assorted snacks.

 

Once finished they realized that Jeremy’s Curfew was reaching it’s time.

 

Michael drove him home blasting some rock Melody’s.

 

Michael walked Jeremy to the front porch when Jeremy went for the simple high five, when Michael went in for a hug.

 

Jeremy thought nothing of it until Michael held on to long.

 

“Hey Michael w-we’ve been Hugging for fore-“

 

“Oh sorry! My bad, well have a good night Jeremy my phones going off, bye!” Michael ran off to his car tripped on the fake grass in the lawn. He got up and marched to his car.

 

He waved Jeremy off one last time before driving off.

 

Jeremy had to recap all the weird events of today. 

 

Michael was so weird acting, like every time they touched he was scared? No that’s not it.

 

He’s not sure what’s going through his best friends head, but he wants to help.

———-

“Come on I thought you would know the answer! Aghhhhh!” Jeremy groaned slumping into the Burger King table.

 

Jenna took another generous sip of her Diet Coke and shrugged.

 

“Hey just because I’m in the know, doesn’t mean I’m in the know. Ya get?” He huffed then grabbing Jeremy’s head. “Besides I think you should ask someone else who knows Michael like the back of her hand!” 

———-

“I didn’t know I had a _freckle_ on my hand!” Christine looked shocked looking at her hands.

 

“Christine please, back to the topic.” Jeremy eye twitched at her lack of attention to the most important topic. Michael.

 

“Oh come on you love meeeee” she sang out.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

 

“But come on what’s your opinion on this? What do you think?” Jeremy requested of her opinion.

 

Christine shifted in her seat thinking for a moment.

 

“Okay I can’t say for Michael what he’s thinking, but! Do you remember when we used to date about three months ago?” Christine questioned with a smile.

 

“Of course I do!” Jeremy got a little on the defense.

 

“Well.. when we started dating you were oddly clingy. Like uh..mmm…. I got it! Touched starved! You didn’t have anyone to say ‘you are awesome.’ Or give you confidence. So you were like, starving for affection!” She giggled at the end and Jeremy laughed with her.

 

“But you should address the separate issue…. it can’t just be he’s touched starved. If he got rid of all of your pictures, something happened. You both. Need to-“

 

——-

 

**“Talk.”** Jeremy told Michael while crossing his arms nervously. “We need to talk.”

 

Michael's eyes darted away from Jeremy’s gaze.

 

He gulped down and spoke “w-what do we need to talk about?” 

 

“We need to talk about some issues we were having-not in a bad way! I’m not questioning our friendship! We just need to discuss the Squip incident.”

 

Michael shuttered at the mention of the Squip.

 

“We can’t put this off Michael. Please for our friendship we need to talk.” Jeremy frowned at his friends grief.

 

“I went through months of abuse Michael. I-i-i got shocked for slouching, say the wrong thing… zap zap. Want to say sorry. Zap zap. You don’t want to have sex! Let me just control your body-“ Jeremy had to take a deep breath in. “A-anyhow I felt isolated. A-and when I got Christine I would hold on to her. I wouldn’t let go.”

 

Michael looked at his friend in fear. His eyes looking uneasy.

 

“So m-Michael I talked to you… can you talk to me? I promise I won’t leave ever again.” Jeremy reassured him.

 

Michael looked at him with glossy eyes.

 

His stomach twisted with knots and he took a deep breath in.

 

“F-for months I-i was a-alone. M-my parents busy with the divorce. Y-you were gone. P-people making fun of me. No one was there..” he took a moment to to take off his glasses and rub his eyes. “Then you called me a loser! I realized-I can be thrown away so easily! If my mom didn’t have me she wouldn’t have stuck it out with my dad, if I wasn’t born you wouldn’t have anyone to hold you back! So I burned all the fucking pictures of you, so you and I wouldn’t be reminded that we were friends!” Michael broken down onto Jeremy.

 

His lip quivered every time he let out a weak sob. His eyes let out a flood of tears. Jeremy rubbed circles into Michael’s back.

 

“I-I just want to go back into old times.” Michael whispered.

 

“I know. I do too…Michael?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Michael sniffed rubbing into Jeremy’s shoulder.

 

“Do you want to cuddle? No homo though.” 

 

Michael giggled. He gave a short nod.

 

Jeremy led Michael to his bed. Michael draped his arm around Jeremy’s torso embracing him tightly.

 

Jeremy clinged onto Michael for life.

 

“Michael...I know I’m a piece of shit, but I-i want to be better. If you need longer hugs, or me to stay over more often, I am happy to stay.”

 

Michael’s breath hitched. He looked into jeremys eyes. 

 

“I think I would love that.” 

Jeremy’s face flushed and he smiled nuzzling into michael's shoulder.

 

Yeah Jeremy is an _asshole_ after everything, but he wants to be better. He wants to be his old self.

 

Yes Michael gave up on his friend but he’s not giving up anymore.

 

“We are going to change”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might make a part two if you guys like! <3


End file.
